This invention relates generally to a magnetic head for perpendicular magnetization recording, and more particularly to a magnetic head for perpendicular magnetization recording where the head mechanism is entirely on one side of the tape for recording thereon. Perpendicular magnetization has recently been proposed in order to achieve high recording density on a magnetic recording tape. A system utilizing the principles of perpendicular magnetization includes a magnetic head comprising a slender main magnetic pole and an auxiliary magnetic pole disposed in an opposed relationship to the main magnetic pole with a magnetic recording tape arranged to travel between the two magnetic poles. The main magnetic pole is energized to apply a concentrated magnetic field to the tape for recording information on the tape. Such an early developmental system has disadvantages in that the magnetic head is mechanically complex in structure and is not readily applicable to an ordinary cassette tape unless the tape is pulled out of the cassette housing and positioned in the magnetic head before the recording or playback process is initiated.
Further information on a magnetic head for perpendicular magnetization recording can be found in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 52-134706, 53-32009, 54-51804, and 54-51810 by Shunichi Iwasaki. Also, an article in the January 1980 edition of Science, published by Nippon Keizai Shinbunsha, Japan, pages 50-60, discusses perpendicular magnetization recording.
What is needed is a magnetic head for perpendicular magnetization recording which is suitable for recording and playback of magnetic tapes and operates from only one side of the tape.